herofandomcom-20200223-history
Masato Jin (V-Cinema)
For his main universe alternate see Masato Jin is and leader of the Dobutsu Sentai Go-Busters. He is an alternate Masato Jin, who serves as Beet Buster of the Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. Character History This alternate version of Masato Jin was created by God when Cheeda Nick received a wish as a prize for being the 1000000th death this year, after he was killed by Azazel. Nick wished for a world where Messiah did not exist and therefore, the Go-Busters did not lose their parents during the tragic accident 13 years ago, when Messiah tried to enter the human world. As a result, all of the main cast lived relatively peaceful but very different lives. 10 years ago, the alternate version of Kuroki discovered that the Machine Empire Mechalius was gathering strength to take over the human world. To combat this threat, he left the E.M.C. and worked together with Masato Jin to create a new organisation; the Dobutsu Sentai Go-Busters. To prevent Mechalius from discovering this plan, Jin and Kuroki disguised their secret organisation as the E.M.C. College Agricultural High School, with Kuroki acting as its principal and Jin served as the school's groundskeeper. After finding Beet J. Stag at a slum area, he adopted the Buddy Roid and made him his partner, much like the original. When Mechalius finally made its first move, Takeshi Kuroki chose two teachers and one student to fight as the Dobutsu Sentai Go-Busters. Coincidentally, these people were the alternate versions of Hiromu, Ryuji and Yoko. The three candidates and Beet J. Stag were lead by Masato into every of the Mechalius' battles and finally terminated their leader, Kikai Empress Trange Star sometime before the end of the year. Just as in the original timeline, Azazel appears on New Year's Eve, defeats the Go-Busters' mecha, and kills the whole team. As it happened, everyone died in the same order that year, so God gave Nick another chance at a wish. After an epiphany caused by Beet J. Stag, he wishes for the Dōbutsu Sentai Go-Busters to appear in the Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters' world and assist them in the fight against Azazel. The alternate team appear in the original timeline just before Azazel can kill them. By combining their forces, the two sets of Go-Busters are able to defeat Azazel with the Animal Bazooka and the Ichigan Buster Special Buster Mode. He then grows giant; as the Tokumei Sentai's mecha are out of action, the Dōbutsu Sentai summons Go-Buster Perfect Animal instead, and finishes Azazel for good with the Go-Buster Miracle Flash, which summons all of the team's robot formations to attack at once. After the battle, the alternate Jin explained that since Nick's death had been prevented, the timeline of the Dōbutsu Sentai Go-Busters would cease to exist, and them along with it, but they are fine with disappearing as long as they saved the world in the process. Personality Compared to the original/avatar counterpart, the alternate Masato appeared as a sloppy groundskeeper whom was always notorious for his strong awful scent. However, once he was alerted with the emergency of Mechalius, he would change his outfit into a cowboy dress, minus the bad scent. He also had no sign of lecturing Beet J. Stag for his air-headed antics. Forms - Beet Buster= During the Super Animal War specials, Masato can also transform into Beet Buster. The reason for this is currently unknown. Arsenal *Morphin Blaster *DriveBlade *Transpod Apperances: Super Animal War }} Ranger Key The is a Ranger Key released as part of the Ranger Key Set: LOST EDITION. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. Gokai Green, into Gold Beetle. Gallery Cp4Rga5VIAA328i.jpg 2013 6 22 3 4 57.jpg Cvke3yTDRHCNlDLGI7JHZsBfcoi.jpg 0d58f4g8dfg40df.png D0sf5g1df5g40fg.png Cp4RhQVUsAA8-0z.jpg Ctluyk2VYAQJDSA.jpg CtluymLUkAAbnDU.jpg Category:Super Sentai Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes